Pear Harbor
Pear Harbor is Talespin fanfic dedicated to the fanon. It is a spoof of Pearl Harbor. Prologue ~Early December, nineteen forty-something~ Baloo Rebecca Molly Riven Ramon and Wildcat stood in front of Higher-for-Hire, watching as Kit and Rey walk toward the jeep awaiting them. They and the Jungle Aces suddenly found themselves being transferred to, of all places, Pear Harbor in Hihawaii for further training. Baloo and Rebecca objected, but through Kit's persuasion and sympathy for those unlucky people they relented, as long as Kit and Rey don't have to do any actual fighting at their current ages. They'll miss them, but they understood why they want to help: they knew they've seen cruelty committed on the streets and by the air-pirates and couldn't blame either for wanting to prevent any more. "Be safe you two, and remember, if you have any trouble or don't like it, you can always come back" Rebecca encouraged, "I know Ms. Cunningham, we'll be safe, we'll write to you everyday" Kit vows and gives them all a hug before getting on the jeep and it drove away. Their adopted-family continue waving until they were long gone, Rebecca Riven and Baloo in particular shared smiles: sure they'll worry, but they were also proud of Kit and Rey at the same time. Now we see the Jungle-Aces at the Usland Air Force base where Ace London once worked. Unfortunately the young upstarts need to be evaluated to fit the criteria of piloting after their last piloting attempts (and all were in undergarments). At the moment Sam Hopson was getting vaccinated by a web-spinner-bug-woman. "What do you think is better?" Sam asks shyly while presenting his booty for a shot, which gets thrust in a little too hard, "you alright buddy?" Bert McCrane asks while passing by to see a pangolin-woman, "mam, do we really have to do this? I'm not gonna get yellow-fever in an airplane" he whines, "no but if you rather, we can have her give your shot" the pangolin jokes gesturing to Sam's nurse who again impales the rabbit's rump, Bert quickly reconsiders, "o-okay j-just give me minute" Bert requests, "look if the government wants us to stick them, we stick them" the pangolin states and gives Bert a shot to his butt, much to his agony. Sam fortunately was finished, but he was feeling sore. "Yo Sam you okay?" Ernie wonders but Sam refuses to answer, "Ernie" a hyrax-nurse calls and Ernie steps off, catching sight of Felix Hipp being enlisted in the Marine-corps because he displayed an attribute that fits that, but only as a part-time server, Felix wasn't sure why that happened, but he'll take what he can get (and like any hippo he does enjoy swimming), Ernie was nervous because of the prospect of possibly not having all the requirements to be a pilot, "I'm gonna fail, they're gonna take my wings away" he mutters, "no they won't, just relax" Oscar assures while fallowing, then they stand ready for the vision examinations and after a hornbill-man was dismissed Ernie marches in, "next" the present nurse, a genet-woman requests, "mam" Ernie greets while presenting his file, and then begins reading the letters on the poster behind her, but was having trouble when he was halfway through, "eyes like an eagle mam" he jokes, "you're a hyena" the nurse retorts while Ernie picks up from where he left off, failing miserably and the nurse noticed, "lost track?" she asks, "yes" he admits, "start over" she proposes and he does, eventually finding where he was but still has trouble continuing, Kit, who could tell, tried to secretly help but only made it worse, and eventually the nurse decides it was enough, "I'm sorry young man I really am, but our force requires twenty-twenty vision" she says, "oh I uh, it's not that I have poor eyesight, I've never been good at reading, I was like that in school, but I can see through a plane just fine" Ernie informs, "well this does say you're poor at reading in school" the nurse comments much to Ernie's embarrassment, "and your other test scores are largely flawless, except for your previous piloting attempts, which you do need to work on" she adds, "yeah but he got most of it right, so is it my turn?" Kit interjects impatiently, "no you'll wait your turn" she rebuffs, "yes mam" Kit moaned: this was taking forever, "mam, the only reason I'm doing this because I can't stand seeing those poor people suffer, my friend here inspired me due to his past-experience, please, don't take my wings" Ernie relays and this seems to have touched the genet, so she enlists him not only as a pilot, but a paratrooper too, afterwards he checks on his friends, "you guys passed?" he asks, "I did, I'm officially a pilot" Bert answers, "so am I, and a sailor" Sam adds, "I'm in too, along with the marines" Felix adds, "well me too, and I'll also be a paratrooper" Ernie says when the nurse calls him back and he obeys, unfortunately it was for a shot, willing himself he lowers the back of his boxers and waits, "um, that was nice of you to pass me, though I wasn't expecting to be a paratrooper but-" Ernie begin, "you know you hadn't said thank you" the nurse interrupts while getting a syringe ready, "and thank you" he says, "you're welcome" she returns, "but seriously why did you enlist me in the paratroopers, not that I'm against it" Ernie wondered, "well my father was a paratrooper once" the nurse admits, "oh, that's something, you know I hope to make a good-Yow!" Ernie started until she injects him a little too hard, "oh gosh did I poke too deep?" she asks, "I think you hit the bone" Ernie wheezed, "alright Romeo I wanna get this over with" Rey complains, and luckily Ernie does. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *The Jungle Aces Secret Midnight Club *General Patton (the dog general in "Mach one for the Gipper") *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *Shere Khan and more... Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction